Memory lapse
by JosieEvans44
Summary: Amelia really likes Sirius, nay! She loves him! After there two week of snogging under trees byrnthe great lake... he dumps her. This won't do, watch out because she’s out for revenge! (full summary inside(MOMENTARY HIATUS)


**Summary:** Amelia really likes Sirius, nay! She loves him! After there two week of snogging under trees by the great lake and everything else hopeless romantics do, he dumps her. This won't do, she wants revenge, guess she'll just have to deal with hitting him over the head with a bludger instead. Read to find what happens next.

* * *

**Memory lapse**

**a fic. By Josie Evans**

* * *

**Part 1:** wha?

"Isn't this fun hunny? You, me, this bottle of butterbeer and that lovely sunset?" asked Amelia. She was Sirius's recent girlfriend and one of the prettiest girl in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had long black hair, fair skin, gorgeous bleu eyes and a beautiful pinkish smile.

"Wha? Oh ya lovely." replied Sirius Black, one of the most popular boys in Hogwarts, he was currently in his 6th year. His hair had recently been changed to a vibrant lime green, you could spot him a mile away in a crowd, which had been his purpose. He and Amelia had been together for two week.

They were sitting under a tree, near the lake. Sirius had his arm around Amelia, but he seemed distant and almost bored, which made Amelia sad and a little nervous. Everyone knew Sirius's girlfriends lasted just that, two weeks. He was tiering of her as he did with every girl and many things he owned. He had a very short attention span and lost interest in little trinkets which at one point was the highlight of his week. If you opened Sirius's closet you would find worthless piles of junk, I recommend you stay far from it, unless you want everything to fall on you. The closet contained more junk than any other closet in the world, most of it was useless junk: four to five silly putty eggs, crumpled up pieces of parchment, he even had old useless broomsticks, tinny snitches, quaffels, magazines, comic books, posters, of course the sometimes useless books the teachers obliged him to read, and other such things which had once been important to him or thrown in there.

"Is everything alright dear?" asked Amelia apprehension in her voice. "Yes." he said looking at her with a big bright smile, but she didn't seemed convinced, "Say kiss!" he added.

"Kiss!" she said as he kissed her, he seemed to remove all of her fears, at least for the moment. "It's getting a little chilly!" she added afterwards looking up at him with a charming smile. "Ya, let's go inside." he added, and got up. He was walking back to the school, leaving Amelia behind, not even bothering to look back.

Amelia just sat there a look of astonishment pasted to her beautiful face now flushed pink from cold. She had expected him to give her his coat, like he had once did on a familiar occasion. They had snuggled and snogged all night up until the sun was bright in the sky and his friends had come looking for him.

By the time she regained composure, Sirius was already halfway there. She got up, took the full bottle of butterbeer, which she still couldn't believe Sirius hadn't drank at once, and slowly started walking in the direction of the warm school, were she would go to bed that night falling asleep to the sound of her tears, as her love for Sirius washed over her like a humongous tide or so she taught.

* * *

"Hey Siri, ol' boy! How was your little date?" asked Remus Lupin one of Sirius's best friends. He was very handsome with his light brown hair, and goldish brown eyes. He was sitting on his bed reading a book with his back to the door. 

"How'd you know it was me?" asked Sirius astonished. In a way it didn't surprise him, Remus always seemed to know everything. 'That chocoholic, bookworm, werewolf! Why dose he have to be so smart? He knows how it went why does he even bother asking?' he thought.

"It's sad to say, but I think it's over." he said. Most people thought Sirius went out with girls only for the fun of snogging them and to then dump them once he was finished with his weekly _toy_. Proves how much they know, in fact the part Sirius hated most about relationships was the break-up. He hated doing so but would soon get over it with the sight of an other girl.

"I still don't understand you Sirius, the first week or so, your as happy as a little boy with a giant lolly-pop, and the next you could care less. Seriously mate, you never really give em' a chance. It's your decision and all, don't let me keep it from you. Oh and get out of the way James is gonna collide in you if you don't move, an other crazy girl mob." replied Remus. At that moment James came running in the dorm room at full speed, slipped on an old sock and went flying to the hard ground. Sirius acted as fast as a speeding bullet, closing the door, taking out his wand, he murmured a spell and the door magically locked itself.

"Liking your new fan club, Jamsie?" asked Remus trying not to laugh, but James face was to much for him, he started laughing so hard he could scarcely breath.

"Very!" he said mockingly, "It's that crazy Stephie girl again, she somehow created a bunch of hair pulling, shirt ripping, pants pulling, book stealing mob. This is the fourth shirt this week, and it doesn't end there, oh no, they follow me everywhere and I can hardly..." but James never finished his sentence as he stoped to look at Remus, a bizarre expression formed on his face. "YOU!" he said looking at Remus with mingled furry. "It was you, wasn't it? Admit it! It was YOU!" he said his voice rising.

"Wha?" said Remus confused, James and Sirius could sometimes be hard to comprehend. "What are you talking 'bout James?" he asked.

"Don't! Don't gimme none of that! It was you who told Stephie I liked her and gave her the idea that if she started a fan club to show how much she admired me, I would like her more." he said looking like some madman coming to a conclusion to a very difficult problem, his eyes bulging.

"Um James," he said starting to get scared at his friends face and wondering wether he would be going home in a match box at the end of term. "I really don't know what your talking about." he added keeping his cool like he always did when he was caught in the act with the teachers, maybe that wasn't the best thing to do, not at this moment anyway.

"ARGH"

* * *

**_An hour later_**__

"My eye hurts!" whined Remus.

"Your eye? What about my hand? Nurse said you broke three of my fingers!" added James.

"Your fingers? You bit my leg!" said Remus in disbelief.

"Yum! Tender! Just be happy I didn't bitch slap you. Oh ya, be afraid at the master bitch slapping hands, cower before them, fear them, let them smack you!" He added bitch slapping the air.

"Your crazy, you know that!?"said Remus, he still couldn't believe James had bit him, then again he sort of deserved it. He had done what James accused him of, what he couldn't understand was how, out of nowhere he suddenly knew Remus had been responsible for it. It had been going on for the last two weeks and it was something Stephie would do.

"Alright you can leave boys." Miss. Gabrielle informed them once she had finished looking at their minor wounds, or they had been minor, but as usual Sirius had a _little_ over reacted and had came in the hospital wing at full speed knocking a good deal of people on his way, with two unconscious boys flowing behind him. Sirius had apparently knocked them with his beaters club when they wouldn't stop trying to rip each other's throat out. "Miss Gabrielle," he had screamed, "James bit Remus!" She had looked at him with a look that plainly meant 'And the main problem is?' "Oh ya! I knocked them out," he added seeing her expression, "And I think Remus broke James hand."

"See you tomorrow." said James giving her a wink. The marauders and a good number of people thanks to the marauders, were in the hospital wing almost every day.

"Hey James?" asked Remus a cast on his left leg, his right eye swollen to the size of a marble and a slight bump on his head, a gift from Sirius, the guy just keeps on giving. His cloth were also torn in many places and he had a large purple bite mark on his right leg. James wasn't in a better condition, his right arm was in a cast, luckily he was left handed, he was sporting quite a few bruises and cuts, his cloth in the same poor condition as Remus's.

"What is it Remus?" he asked, "You think well still have to hand in that potion's essay?" he asked. They both laughed all the way back to their dorm room.

"I, um," Sirius didn't know how to break it to her, or in this case break up with her. "Is anything wrong?" she asked, "um no, not at all! Say kiss!" He couldn't tell her, 'no, I've got to, don't be a chicken Sirius.' he told himself.

"Kiss!" she said before he lay a kiss on her mouth. "So what is it then?"

"I don't think I can see you anymore. I just don't feel it, it's gone, I'm sorry." he added and left.

"Wha?"

* * *

**The End of Part One****

* * *

**

**Part 2:** revenge 

"And then he said that he didn't feel it anymore," Amelia said in between sobs.

"Wow! Harsh, I can't believe he did that. What'cha gonna do about it hun? It's not like your gonna get revenge! Hahaha, I mean he did just dump you, you shouldn't go bonkers because of him and slam his head with his beaters club or an unsuspected bludger!" said Leona, Amelia's best friend, she was never one to comfort, but this time she might just have.

"Your right, don't we have broom practice next? He better be looking out! 'muhaha' 'cough' 'cough', um?! Righ!." added Amelia, thinking Lee's plan was brilliant all the while laughing like a madman or in this case women. I guess what they say is true, nuts don't fall fare away from the tree!

* * *

**The End of Part Two**

* * *

**_End Of Chapter One _**__

****

**New A/N:** This story had previously been a momentary hiatus story I have just revived it and a couple other ones. School's starting tomorrow so I'm trying to update the most I can. I fixed this chapter up a little, I realized it needed help, so here it is again, Memory Lapse.

_Old A/N:_ how was that? Well review, like to know your feedback, and trust me you don't want me to send my crazy friend after you, now do you? She'll land you in a straight jacket! So review

**To come:** Amelia's revenge, Sirius's memory loss, Amelia's coping and more.

Cheerios

Josie


End file.
